How Did I Fall in Love with You?
by Lianda and Riko
Summary: There are many kinds of love, but what happens when one kind turns into another? (incest, yaoi+yuri hints)


**Disclaimer: **We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not to distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. "How Did I Fall in Love with You?" naturally belongs to The Backstreet Boys. Go complain to them.  
  
**Riko's Notes:** Incestful goodness. This is the song that started it all. Thanks to our friend "Finnie" misinterperating the lyrics. But really, can we blame her? Fluffier than most of our fics, I think I'm getting sappy in my old age.  
  
**Lianda's Notes:** I almost regret letting Ri listen to this song. Almost. But it did turn out to be a pretty good fic. Get the kleenex out ppl!  
  


* * *

  
  


### **How Did I Fall in Love with You?**

  


#### By Riko and Lianda

  
  
  
+++  
" Remember when   
We never needed each other"  
+++  


Is it just me? Or is the moon colder tonight? I think it is. Ever since you left I just can't seem to stay warm. I shiver and pull the blankets up to my chin, but it doesn't help. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? You said you had to move on with you life, but was that just an excuse? An excuse to get away from me?

+++  
"The best of friends  
sister and brother"  
+++  


I can't sleep. Quietly I slip out of bed and wrap a blanket around my shoulders. I step out into the hall, careful not to wake Mom and Dad. I think they're almost happy you left. They didn't want me to influence you. You were they're perfect child and I was their failure. And it may be they're right. I wouldn't want to change you at all. I just want you here with me; I miss you so much.

+++  
"We understood   
We'd never be   
Alone"  
+++  


I wander down to the kitchen and open the fridge. I grab the milk jug and smile fondly, so many memories. You were my partner in crime. You'd distract Mom and Dad while I stole cookies and then we'd share the bootie. 50-50 or 60-40 it all depended on the mood you were in that day. I didn't care though, I was just proud to be part of your life. 

+++  
"Those days are gone   
Now I want you so much."  
+++  


I pour myself a glass, and quickly drain it. All the while remembering. There, on the floor, I remember I skinned my knee one-day. You heard my trying to choke my tears and you came running. I never had to be brave around you, did I? You found a Band-Aid and put it on my scrap. Our skin touched, do you remember? I can't forget. I can't forget the way you held me until I finished crying; you were so gentle back then. What did I ever do to deserve being touched like that?

+++  
"The night is long  
And I need your touch"  
+++  


I shudder and pull my blanket tighter around me. So, cold. I can't remember when it all started. When I started to see you as more than a More than you ever could be. Did you find out? I never wanted you to, but I couldn't help myself sometimes. Watching you out of the corner of my eyes I mean; your hair always fell across your face in this way. I smile just thinking about it. Even your memory means more to me than I think you could possibly know. And I'm sorry, because part of me knows how wrong it is for me to feel like this.

+++  
"Don't know what to say   
Never meant to feel this way   
Don't wanna be alone tonight"  
+++  


We were just children back then. I think if I'd paid more attention maybe I could've seen the way you looked at him. I hate him, you know? I hate his blond hair! I hate his blue eyes! I hate him for making your eyes light up whenever he was near. I hate him for the emotions he could bring into your voices with a look that with all my trying I never even got near. It's childish, but it's true. I hate him for making you happy like I never could!

+++  
"I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble   
Brings back the child   
That I resemble"  
+++  


I'm done my milk so I leave the glass on the counter and head back to my room. Along the way I pause and think. I think of my first girlfriend. Do you remember the look on Mom's face when I brought her home? I think I killed all her faith in me that day. Of course that fling didn't last long, I was just trying to hide from myself. And then my boyfriend, you remember him of course? By that point I don't think anything I did could've surprised Mom. But he loved me, didn't he? He loved me, but I couldn't love him. He looked so much like his brother, his brother whom I hate. I couldn't stand being around him. And I know it's awful to say but I thought of you that whole time.

+++  
"I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight"  
+++  


I didn't cry when you left, not because I'd shed no tears for you. I've shed more than my fair share over the years. No, because I didn't believe. I didn't believe you'd really gone. I told myself you'd come back; I'd see you again. But I won't will I? You've left with him, and you aren't coming back. Was there anything I could've done? It's crazy I know, but I want you more than anyone ever has. And I wonder how this happened, how you ever became more than a sibling to me. How? Was there something you said? Something you did? What can I do to see you again?

+++  
"What can I do to make you mine?   
Falling so hard, so fast this time"  
+++  


I close the door silently and look around the room, our room. I'm leaving tomorrow. Leaving my childhood behind, leaving you behind. There are too many memories here. This room even smells like you. So I'm leaving. I'll start my life and maybe, just maybe, it isn't too late for you to be proud of me. Since it's obviously too late for there to be an 'us'. There'll just be you and me. Sister and brother, but no more, I'll leave it all behind. 

+++  
"Everything's changed, we never knew."  
+++  


Please be proud of me. That's all I think I can ask. Is that too much?

+++  
"How did I"  
+++  


Tears. Now I'll cry. I'm growing up. No more foolish dreams. Time to start living my life. 

+++  
"fall in love"  
+++  


I have you to thank. You're my strength although you'll never know it. So much you'll never know. But if you learn anything tonight, remember this:

+++  
"with you?"  
+++  


I love you, Tai. Thank you. Thank you and goodbye.

  
  
  
  
Thanks for your patience all! Our next should be more exciting. Reviews are welcome! Goodnight ev'rybody!  
  



End file.
